Never Mention
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: Lily and James Potter never die, but after Voldemorts attack they decide it's best to give Harry to Dumbledore, who give him to Muggles; years later Harry Jenson is goiing to Hogwarts and finds that he closely resembles his DADA teacher Prof. Potter
1. prologue

_**Never Mention**_

_Prologue_

It was a cold and dreary October 31; the town of Godric's Hollow was quiet in the dead of night, for only one reason: a bright green light and a piercing scream came from the house on the corner.

All the children watched as the light turn on in the bedroom the light had come from and saw Lily Potter, wearing a nightgown, picking up the screaming Harry Potter, and James coming in behind her, with his messy hair stuck up more than usual. HE quickly closed the blinds and all the children in Godric's Hollow continued on their trick-or-treating as though a Dark Wizard had not just broken into the Potter household and tried to kill one year old Harry Potter while his parents slept in the other room; as though the Dark Wizard had not disappeared, leaving everything but a body; as though Harry Potter had not just become the most famous wizard ever.


	2. Not Safe

_**Never Mention**_

_Chapter 1: Not Safe_

"He's not safe is he James? I mean as long as he's with us, he won't ever be safe, because Voldemort isn't _really_ dead, is he?" Lily looked at her husband with sorrowful eyes.

James sighed and sat Lily down at the kitchen table. "Lily, I… I think we need to bring Harry to Dumbledore." Lily let out a choked sob and put her forehead to her sleeping son's.

"I know James, I know." She whispered and kissed Harry's forehead again. James walked over to Lily and kissed her forehead, and then Harry's bandaged one.

"What will we say?" Lily asked.

"It seems to me Mrs. Potter, that you have too choices; you may say your son has died, or that he has simply disappeared." Dumbledore suddenly appeared behind James, the twinkle in his eyes extinguished.

"I could bear to think of him as dead." Lily whispered pressing her face in James' chest.

"Then he has disappeared. Now I am very, truly, sorry to ask you to say your good-byes and hand him over to me. I promise that I will give him to someone that can keep him safe until his time has come to save us all. I shall also offer you a home at Hogwarts; it seems that we are in need of a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, James, if you are interested."

James Potter looked up at Dumbledore and nodded, and then he turned back to his family. Lily kissed Harry many times over. "Good-bye baby, mommy loves you so much. You are going to be a powerful wizard someday honey." Then she handed him off the James.

Harry's eyes slowly opened and a smile came to him face. "Hey buddy. I'm so sorry I couldn't keep you safe on my own, but I guess this is best for you. You are going to be known all over the wizarding world as the Boy Who Lived, the killer of You-Know-Who, you need to grow up away from that buddy. But I'm not going to say good-bye, because it's not. When you get to Hogwarts me and your mommy are going to be there to watch over you, we'll be there for you every step of the way, because we love you so much." He kissed his son's forehead.

Lily raked her fingers through his hair one last time before James gave the infant to Dumbledore who wrapped him in a traveling cloak and smiled apologetically to James and Lily before apparating out of sight.

Lily dropped into a chair and started to cry uncontrollably. James kneeled behind her and wrapped his arms around her setting is cheek on her shoulder, murmuring comforting phrases that not even himself believed.

--

"Albus!" A man with bark drown hair exclaims as he opens his door. "Do come, I'll make some tea."

Albus Dumbledore stood in front of the man with a child in his arms. "Henry, I would love to stay and chat but I am on official business tonight."

Henry stopped and looked at Albus' face to find that his twinkling eyes were hard and serious. "What is it? And who is the child?"

"This, Henry, is Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter."

"The Auror?" Henry asked with a shocked expression.

"I see you've been talking to your mother about magic again."

"Is it against the ministry's laws for a witch to tell her squib of a son about her life?" Henry asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"No Henry, it is not. I was just merely making an observation. Anyways, Voldemort attacked the Potter house and somehow, young Harry survived the Killing Curse with only a mark upon his forehead, also Voldemort has seemed to have…disappeared."

"The boy will be famous! Loved by all, except You-Know-Who's followers that is."

"Exactly! Which is why James and Lily must give up their son, he needs to be raise away from all that. So, Henry, seeing as you do still owe me a very large favor, I ask you and Kelly to raise young Mr. Potter as your very own." Dumbledore held the baby out.

"But… we have nothing to care for him with." Henry replied taking the child into his arms.

"I shall bring you James and Lily's stuff in the morning. Thank you Henry, I greatly appreciate this, though I do warn you; once Harry attends Hogwarts he will most likely meet his parents, then who knows what might occur," with a smiled and a 'popping' noise Dumbledore was suddenly nowhere to be seen.

Henry Jenson stood motionless with the sleeping baby in his arms before sighing and turning around trying to think of a way to explain to his Muggle wife Kelly, who would most likely be happy after the initial shock, because she could not have children of her own.


	3. Hogwarts Express

_**Never Mention**_

_Chapter 2: Hogwarts Express_

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" The eleven year old boy with jet black hair and bright green eyes said aloud.

Henry Jenson turned to the boy he had been raising for the past ten years and gasped. His wife Kelly just snorted. "I didn't know there was such a thing as Prank Letter's, which one of your friends sent that, Harry dear?"

Harry Jenson shook his head and looked at his adoptive mother, "I don't think it's fake." He stated.

"Honey, I know strange things have been happening, but-"

"He's right Kelly dear, Hogwarts isn't fake…my brother went there, so did my mother." Henry said sitting next to his wife. "And I should have gone but I turned out to be the first squib after generations and generations of witches and wizards."

"Magic is… real?" Harry whispered.

"Yes son, magic is real." Harry looked back at his letter gaping.

"It says that the semester starts on September first! That's a month away, where on earth am I supposed to get all my school supplies, and… platform nine and three quarters what in-"

"Harry! Did you not hear me say that my mother is a witch; she will help us, now come on. Go wake up your younger sister and get dressed, then we shall go."

Harry nodded and went upstairs to wake Hannah, who was six years old. She was a miracle child, the remaining triplet of Kelly's fourth attempt of pregnancy. Though of course Harry thought that two of the four had worked, the first being him.

"Squirt, time to get up, we're going into London." Harry announced before leaving the room.

He quickly dressed and went downstairs to find Hannah already there, she had her long brown hair in a single pony-tail on the back of her head and she looked quite drowsy.

"Where are we going Mommy?" She asked with a yawn.

"School shopping for Harry dear. Grab you list honey, we're going."

With in the next hour they stopped in front of a house in the center of London and an elderly woman came out of it and got into the back seat with the children.

"Hey Grandma!" Hannah said cheerfully and the woman smiled running a hand through her hair.

"Hello Hannah dear, so Harry your father tells me you're a wizard?"

Harry passed his letter to his grandmother who took it and smiled. "Oh great! Great! Well let's go then, to London Henry."

They drove until she told them to stop and then walked up to a bar. "the Leaky Cauldron?" Harry said confusedly.

"Well, come on." She led the way into the tavern.

"Hello Mariana!" The bartender exclaimed with a toothless smile.

"Hello Tom, Hagrid." She nodded at a big man that sat at the bar; he had big bushy hair and a matching beard, and beady black eyes.

"Hello Ms. Jenson, what brings yeh to London?"

"My grandson, he seems to be a wizard." She smiled proudly and brought Harry forward. Some people gasped and others froze, but almost all of them were whispering about _'the Potters,' _with in seconds.

Harry knew he looked nothing like his strawberry blonde blue eyed mother or light brown haired brown eyed father, and he knew that the lightning shaped scar on his forehead wasn't so cool to adults, but he never thought people would notice it so quickly.

Mariana Jenson cleared her throat and stuttered looking worriedly at her son, "Yes well, we-we need to get…um… Harry…to… yes, come on dears, move along." She pushed Harry into a squishy area near trash bins and she took out a stick and tapped the brick wall, and to Harry's amazement it started to move out of the way for the family.

"This, Harry, is Diagon Alley. Now, we must go to Gringotts first."

She led the family to a tall white building which was the back, and inside was infested with creatures that she said were goblins and then back out; first taking Harry to get school robes, then quills, ink and parchment. She got him and owl as a late birthday present and bought a small white kitten for Hannah. Then Harry got a wand, --_"curious, curious."_

Last they went into the book shop. It was amazing, unorganized books floated around the shop looking for their proper location, as witches and wizards of all ages stood around looking at various books.

"Standard Book of Spells." Harry said naming the first one on his list.

Mariana led him to a table that was labeled _"Hogwarts First Year School Books." _Harry took one of every kind before turning and going to the front to purchase all his books.

The journey home didn't seem as long as the journey there but the next month that followed seemed longer than any journey Harry had ever taken. He sat in his room reading his school books stroking his snowy owl (who he named Hedwig) and muttering the names of spells under his breath. Deciding he wanted to be in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, and that he wouldn't be too disappointed if he ended up in Hufflepuff, but definitely not Slytherin.

But then it came.

"Wake up! Wake up!" He hollered at eight in the morning. "We have to get to Kings cross!" He shook his parents awake then banged on his sister door before running down the steps and sitting on the trunk that sat by the front door.

Soon enough they all piled out of the car in the parking lot of Kings Cross. "Now, platform nine and three quarters, is straight through the barrier between platform nine and ten," said Mariana on Henry's cell phone as they got out of the car.

Harry nodded to his father and ran ahead of them all to the platforms, looking back and forth at the two platforms Harry felt quite confused.

"She said straight through." Kelly said also staring confusedly at the two barriers.

"Do you need help getting through to platform nine and three quarters? A woman with flaming red hair and five children with the same, asked coming up behind them.

Harry nodded at the witch. "Yes Ma'am, we've never done this before."

"That alright, why don't we show you? Percy you go first." The oldest of the children, Percy, nodded and ran straight for the solid barrier before disappearing.

Harry caught his mother blinking repeatedly before looking back at the plump red haired witch. "Again dear?" She asked.

"Yes please."

She nodded at two boys that looked exactly the same. "Fred, George, you go now." The nodded and ran after their older brother.

The remaining boy smiled weakly as Harry looked back. "How exactly-"

"Well, you just have to run at it dear. Straight through, best to do it at a bit of a run if your nervous. Don't worry though, it's Ron's first time too." The boy nodded and smiled.

"I wish I could-" the young girl holding her mother's hand started.

"Hush up now Gin, next year darling. Why don't you all go first?" Harry nodded and took a tight hold of his cart before running full on at the barrier. He closed his eyes and then let out a breath as he came out on the other side of the barrier, a large scarlet steam engine (_The Hogwarts Express_, as labeled) in front of him.

He was closely followed by his sister and mother and lastly his father. He started for the train eager to get on it.

Once he found a compartment he turned to his family. Henry looked worried about something, and Kelly looked positively scared.

"Son, I want you to know that whatever happens, we always loved you. Though we may have made some mistakes along the way with what we chose to tell you and what we chose to not tell you; we always loved you no matter what." Henry said now kneeling in front of him. Harry smiled and hugged his father.

His mother, now in tears, hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead right on his scar. "We love you so much honey, see you at Christmas." Harry nodded and turned to his little sister who whimpered and ran at him almost knocking him over.

"I always knew you was strange." She whispered and Harry laughed.

"I'll miss you too squirt."

"Bye, bye." She said pulling him down so she could kiss him on the cheek.

He smiled and got in the compartment as the train's whistle blew loudly. All the children started loading onto the train and soon Harry was left waving at his family through the window.

"Bye!" He called. They all waved and Harry saw the little red headed girl laugh crying, laugh laughing, running after the train, her mother definitely crying behind her. He, watched as long at he could, watched his father's worried face and suddenly he wondered what they had never told him.

"Hello." A voice said front the compartment door. Harry looked up and saw the youngest red headed boy standing there. "Do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

Harry shook his head and the boy came in and closed the sliding door, sitting across from Harry.

"Ron Weasley," he said holding out his hand.

Harry smiled and held out his hand as well, "Harry Jenson. Nice to meet you."

"You too. Are you Muggle born/ is that why you didn't know how to get on the platform?" Ron asked.

Harry knew from his books that a Muggle was a non-magical person. "Sort of, my mom is a Muggle, and my dad is a Squib, the only one in the family; apparently there's generations and generations of magical people in my family." Ron nodded. "What about you?"

"Pure blood, dunno if there's any Muggles in my family… I think my mom's cousin is, but we don't talk about him."

"It must be nice to have four siblings." Harry stated after a few moments of silence.

"Four? No, I have six. Charlie and Bill already finished school, Bills in Egypt working with Gringotts and Charlie is in Romania, studying dragons…" after that Ron started talking about different kinds of dragons, and somewhere along the lines about Quidditch; a magical sport Harry had only ever read about briefly. He got into all the rules about the balls and the players. Harry found himself becoming good friends with Ronald Weasley.

Ron was abruptly interrupted by the compartment door opening. A girl with bushy brown hair and a round faced boy both wearing their school uniforms stood there. "Have you two seen a toad? Neville's lost his."

"His name's Trevor.' The boy whispered looking at his feet.

"No, sorry. Don't worry he'll turn up," Harry said comfortably.

"I'm Hermione Granger, this is Neville Longbottom." The girl said.

"I'm Harry Jenson, and this is Ron Weasley." Ron waved absently at her.

"Do you know what house you'll be in? I expect I'll be in Ravenclaw, but Gryffindor wouldn't be so bad."

"I'll be any house she isn't." Ron mumbled to Harry who smirked briefly.

"I don't really care, as long as it's not Slytherin." He replied.

"I'm going to be in Hufflepuff for sure." Neville said glumly.

"Well my whole family's been in Gryffindor since before any of us can remember, so I expect that's where I'll be, and if I'm not my brother's are going to be bugging me all year, and then if Ginny gets in next year, it'll just get worst." Ron mumbled.

"Well I'm sure you'll be in Gryffindor then." Hermione replied. "I suggest you two put on your robes, I suspect we'll be arriving soon." With that she closed the door and Harry and Ron agreed that it was indeed time to put on their robes.

Then Harry saw it.

As he leaned against the window he saw a great castle surrounded by a great lake and a dark forest, with mountains in the background. Lights gleamed out the windows of the castle; and as Harry sat on the train that sped down the tracks, he had a weird feeling that whatever his parents hadn't told them he would find it here.


	4. Watched Closely

**Okay so I'm copying a lot of the beginning of this chapter straight out of the book, and since I really don't want to change it that much, the names in the sorting ARE NOT GOING IN ORDER… people don't usually read Author's Notes so I thought that if I made it big text people would… lol.**

_**Never Mention**_

_Chapter 3: Closely Watched_

When he was nine, Harry's parents had taken him on a vacation to Scotland. There were many castles there and Harry loved them all. But never had he seen such a beautiful castle as the one he was currently standing.

Waiting in a chamber with a bunch of nervous first years, Harry found himself listening to Hermione Granger's constant chatter about the school and its lessons.

"Alright, the Sorting Ceremony is about to start. Form a line and follow me." The headmistress, Professor McGonagall said. Harry complied and followed behind a boy with sand hair in the Great Hall.

Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles which were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in the line facing the other students with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upwards and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "it's bewitched the look like the sky outside, I read about it in _Hogwarts, a History_."

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at al, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.

Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently place a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top she placed a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

All eyes watched as the hat opened its mouth and started to sing aloud. When it was down Harry hear Ron sigh in relief, "all we've got to do is try on a hat! I'm going to kill Fred; he was going on about wrestling a troll."

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put the hat on and sit on the stool, to be sorted," she said. "Abbot, Hannah!"

And so the sorting began, with students sitting on the stool, the hat placed on their heads and then after a round of applause the student would go to their appointed table.

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus" the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in line sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. "Gryffindor!" shouted the hat and Ron groaned.

The sorting continued and Harry cheered loudly at Neville's excited face when he was declared a Gryffindor. On and one people went, from one house to next, and more and more nervous did Harry grow until finally:

"Jenson, Harry!"

Harry heard a gasp from behind and looked over his shoulder at a red-headed female Professor who clutched at the arm of a black-haired one, who was staring at him with an excited glint in his eyes.

Harry stepped forward and sat on the stool. "Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "A liar that doesn't know he's lying… very interesting… if I am correct you are actually young Mr. Potter… but then why are you going by Jenson…"

"It's my name… who's Mr. Potter?" Harry thought.

"Shh! No questions, though I see all in your head, you do not remember the first year of your life… it is something you must figure for yourself… but in what house shall you be in to figure it out…"

"Not Slytherin…" Harry thought desperately.

"Not Slytherin eh?" said the small voice, 'are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that – no? Well, if you're sure – better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry heard the hat shout out the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily towards the Gryffindor table.

He could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, the great giant of a man he had met in Leaky Cauldron. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Harry had only read about him, and seen moving pictures in his book, but seeing him there in front of him, Harry couldn't have been prouder to be in the Greatest Wizard's presence.

On one side of him sat the black-haired man. He was tall (even sitting) and he wore the same circled glasses Harry wore. He was also watching Harry with a proud look. Next to him sat the red-haired woman, who was also staring at him with tears in eyes that even from afar, Harry could tell they were as bright green as his own. He caught her eyes and she looked like she was about to start crying, but forced a small smile before putting her face in the black-haired man's shoulder.

Harry broke from the woman's gaze when Ron's name was called out. Harry looked as his friend sat nervously on the stool and the second the hat touched his head it called out "GRYFFINDOR!" Ron let out a sigh of relief and walked to the Gryffindor table.

"Well done Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley pompously across Harry as 'Zibini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Harry looked down at the empty gold plate. He had only realized now how hungry he was.

Albus Dumbledore had got to his feet. He was beaming at the student, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see all them there.

"Welcome!" He said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down. Everyone clapped and cheered. Harry know whether to laugh or not.

"Is he- a bit mad?" he asked Percy uncertainly.

"Mad?' said Percy. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But is he mad... yes."

Harry laughed loudly along with Ron and then gasped as the dishes in front of them were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on the table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes roast potatoes, and for some reason, mint humbugs. Soon, after two main courses, the pudding was served.

At last, the puddings too disappeared and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem- just a few more words now that we are fed and watered. Firstly, first years are to note that the forest in grounds is forbidden to all pupils." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as they flashed to the Weasley twins. "Also, I have been asked to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madame Hooch. And finally I'm sure all of you have noticed by now that Professor Snape is not here-"

"Hopefully he never comes back." George Weasley whispered to his twin, who nodded in agreement.

"He will not be returning till second term I am afraid, for personal reasons, so taking over for him will be our very own Mrs. Potter who, as all but you first years know, has been living at Hogwarts with her husband Professor Potter for the past ten year." The whole hall broke out in applause and cheers.

"This is going to be an interesting term. Professor Potter is head of Gryffindor," Percy told his brother.

"So?" said Ron.

"Snape was head of Slytherin; if Mrs. Potter is taking over for him, that means she's now head of Slytherin, and everyone knows that all Slytherins and Gryffindors are enemies, Mrs. Potter and Professor Potter are married, obviously." Percy explained.

"What does Professor Potter teach?" Harry asked.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts." Percy said.

"Now , bedtime! Off t you trot!"

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase. At the end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat lady in a silk pink dress.

"Password?" She asked.

"Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

Percy directed the girls through one door and to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase they found their beds at last.

The five boys lay down in the four poster beds, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom falling asleep with their clothes and shoes on, the other's changed quickly and fell asleep within seconds.

Harry, on the other hand, found himself thinking about what the sorting hat had said to him. _"A liar who doesn't even know he's lying," _what did that mean? Then his thoughts went to his father and what he had said about him and Kelly making mistakes about what they had and hadn't told him… and then the hat calling him Mr. Potter and the two Potter's at the High Table that had watched him with such emotion. How was any of this connected, and how did he have anything to do with it?

**XXX**

**Okay so I'm off to read!! LOL! You won't believe how much of a reading nerd I am right now; me and my best friend are having a race to figure out who can finish the WHOLE Harry Potter series first! It's so funny, we did the same this with twilight, and then fought over our teams (she WAS Team Edward, before I converted her) but I have to go, I'm only on the third book!! But still 100 pages ahead of her! **

_**!!!~PLEASE REVIEW~!!!**_


	5. Cause Utter Confusion

_**Never Mention**_

_Chapter 3: Causes Utter Confusion_

Lost, again.

Harry sigh and hit his head on the stone wall as Ron was, once again, asking a group of seconds years where the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom is.

Finally a fifth year Ravenclaw students pointed them in the direction of a long corridor. "Third door to the right." He said and Harry nodded as he saw Neville Longbottom run into the third on the left.

"Oh, sorry… wrong room." Neville's nervous voice said and his face flushed, Harry and Ron tried not to snicker as they went into the classroom.

"You're late!" the teacher snapped and Harry had a feeling that he wasn't going to like Professor Potter.

"Sorry Professor, we got lost." Ron answered and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Professor?" The man asked as Harry sat down next to Hermione Granger, who looked quite upset about something. "Where do you get off calling _me _Professor?" He crossed his arms and he reminded Harry of an upset teenager.

"Because you're our teacher…" Ron once again replied slowly.

"Well if you hadn't been late for class you would know that I refuse to be called "_Professor" _anything."

"Then, sir, what are we to call you?" Harry asked and the man's eyes twinkled.

"Well my parents called me James, so I believe that is what you should call me. Anyways Mrs. Potter will definitely liked to be called Professor Potter, and if you have two of us it will just cause utter confusion. So, you three tardies, what am I to call you?" He looked at Neville first.

"Well, my parents called me Neville…"

"Neville?" The man laughed and Neville flushed again. "As in Neville Longbottom? Frank and Alice's son?" Neville nodded. "Well I haven't seen you since… well since the…incident, you must have been two or three… geez you kids grow too fast."

"You… knew my…parents?' Neville asked slowly.

"Yeah, good people, they were good friends in those dark times."

"Didn't your house get attacked by You-Know-Who?" A boy that shared Harry's dormitory named Dean Thomas asked.

James' eyes flashed at Harry then back at the boy. "Yeah, those are exactly the times I'm talking about."

"Didn't You-Know-Who disappear after the attack?" Harry asked remembering that he had read something about the Potter's one year old son defeating Lord Voldemort and then disappearing too.

"Yes, he… he… did. So, you're one of the tardies? I never got you're name yet."

"My parents called me Harry James Jenson." He replied.

"Jenson." James' grumbled angrily.

Harry squinted, "yeah… but my dad's a squib and my mom's a Muggle, so neither of them went to Hogwarts, but my Uncle Toby did."

"Yeah I remember Toby. You, the last tard," everyone snickered, "I'm guessing by the hair and face and eyes that you're a Weasley, youngest boy… makes you Ronald." Ron nodded and so did James.

"Okay, as you three tardies obviously haven't noticed I have asked that all textbooks are to be put away and will not be used till next term." Harry nodded and put the book back in his bag suddenly realizing why Hermione Granger was upset.

The rest of the class James gave a point to every Gryffindor that called him James and scolded everyone that didn't. Harry was very happy with the class. Very amused by James who sat perched on with his legs crossed on his desk.

The only one who seemed put off about James' class was Hermione who, afterwards kept calling him Professor Potter.

The rest of the week Harry and Ron got lost on numerous accounts and were officially called tards every time they ran into James. Another thing that Harry enjoyed about Defence Against the Dark Arts was that Peeves the poltergeist joined them and would sing rude songs about Professor Snape the absent Potions Master, and evidently James would sing along. Also telling them stories of how he would hang Snape by his collar in the Whopping Willow.

Friday was important day for Harry Ron. They finally managed to find their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost once.

"What have we got today?' Harry asked Ron as he poured sugar on his porridge.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins," said Ron. "Glad Snape is gone. Fred and George said he terrorizes Gryffindor."

Just then the post arrived. Harry had got used to this by now, but it had given him a bit of a shock on the first morning, when about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the table until they saw their owners and dropping letters and packages on their laps.

Hedwig, Harry's owl, hadn't brought anything so far. She sometimes flew in to nibble his ear and have a bit of toast before going off to sleep in the owlery with the other school owls. This morning however, she fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note on to Harry's plate. Harry tore it open at once.

_Dear Harry, _it said in a familiar scrawl,

_How was your first week Harry? I'm sure you've made friends already. What's it like there? Daddy says that maybe when I'm eleven I'll go to Hogwarts too, Mommy says to tell her to write that she says hi… so does Daddy. I really miss you big bro, it is soooo boring here without you to bug! No, Mommy, don't write that, mooom, stop writing everything I is saying! Mom! Fine then! I'll just stop talking…fine! Bye Harry, love you… sort of… mom! You weren't supposed to write that either… grrrr…_

_With Love_

_Hannah, Daddy and Mommy._

Harry laughed at the letter. "Ron, can I borrow some parchment I want to write my sister back." Ron looked back at Harry, a piece of bacon hanging out of his mouth, and shrugged.

Harry sighed and looked at Hermione Granger who was busy writing on parchment. "Hermione?" He asked.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Yes Harry?"

"Can I borrow some parchment; I need to write my sister back." She nodded and gave Harry a roll of parchment.

_Dear Squirt, Mom and Dad,_

_My first week was great! My favorite teacher is my Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Potter, except if you call him that you'll get in trouble, so we just call him James. I'm having my first Potions class today, James' wife Mrs. Potter (think her first name is Lily…) is out temporary Potions Master, so this could be interesting. _

_I do have a few friends, my best friend is Ron Weasley, and he's in Gryffindor, like me. Oh did I mention that James is the head of our house? _

_Squirt I think you'll love it here when you get your letter, I'm sure you will. Just have to wait another five years._

_Our Headmaster Dumbledore is quite odd, but he's a genius, though he seems to keep a close eye on me…come to think of it all the teachers do, maybe Uncle Toby was a troublemaker or something._

Harry glanced up at the High Table to find that the two Potter's had their eyes on him and were whispering back and forth.

_Yup, the Potter's are watching me as usual. Don't know what that's about. Talking about them I had a question. To get sorted into the different houses you have to put on a sorting hat and it sort of reads your mind and talks to you and everything… well it called me a liar that didn't know he was lying, and it called me young Mr. Potter. Then I thought about what dad had told me at the train station and I sort of made a connection. Can you please tell me what's going on? It's all quite confusing, it almost makes me think that I'm adopted… which is weird because if I'm Mr. Potter that would mean that I would be the Potter's son that disappeared when Voldemort was defeated… I'm not am I?_

_Love, _

_Harry_

Harry rolled up the parchment and gave it to Hedwig who took it and flew off.

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.

Potter, like James, started the class by taking the register, and like James paused at Harry's name, though she look about to cry.

"I'm here." Harry replied lifting his hand and Professor Potter smiled lovingly. Harry smiled back and caught her eyes again. They were the exact same as his own. Bright green. Again the thought of him being the Potter's long lost son came to mind.

"Okay so kids as you know I am James' wife, but I would prefer to be called Professor Potter please or Mrs. Potter as the second years and up will most likely know me as, and as I will be called when this term is over and Professor Snap has returned."

All the Gryffindors groaned and the Slytherins all smiled and some cheered quietly.

"Okay so if you would please all take out your text books, and turn to page six." The class was long. About twenty minutes into it they were all put in pairs to work on a basic potion to cure boils. She swept around the room giving points to Hermione every time she passed and giving points to a rat face boy named Draco Malfoy for answering every question she asked right and before Hermione.

After a half an hour there was a faint hissing noise a moaning coming from the table across from Ron and Harry. Neville Longbottom had spilt the unfinished potion on him and angry red boils had sprung up allover his arms.

"Oh poor dear!" Professor Potter cried as she crossed the room, "most unfortunate, you're just about as clumsy as your father," she snickered lightly and helped him stand up. "Five points to the gryffindor that takes Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing."

"I'll do it." Harry said standing.

"So generous Mr. Jenson, five points to Gryffindor." Harry nodded and smiled helping Neville walked without bending his knees in fear the boils on his knees would burst.

At lunch Harry sat at the Gryffindor table between Ron and Neville (who had bandages all over) eating lunch trying to decide what to do for the afternoon off, when suddenly Hedwig flew.

She dropped a letter in Harry's lap and he saw that it was one a sheet of paper, not even in an envelope.

_We're so sorry… we should have told you._

Harry dropped his spoon in his soup splattering Hermione Granger's text book. "Harry!" He ignored her and glanced up at the High Table to find that the Potter's weren't, but Dumbledore was watching him with raised eyebrows.

Harry got up and left the Great Hall and the letter. "What's his problem?" He heard Seamus Finnigan ask.

He stormed off to James' office where he was about to barge in but thought better of it, instead he knocked hastily. "Come in!" Lily Potter's voice sounded.

Harry walked in to find the two sitting at the desk with a plate of sandwiches. "Hello Mr. Jenson." Professor Potter said.

James smiled. "Need something Tard? I don't believe I assigned any homework." But Harry could only stand silently with his mouth wide open staring at the two who he suddenly saw the great resemblance between them and himself. Then finally he slumped down in a desk and continued to stare at them.

Here before him were his parents, his _real _parents who probably didn't even know he was their son. Because for all they knew their son was dead. He had disappeared. But surely they saw the resemblance; but if they why didn't they say anything? Didn't they want to know if he was their son or not? Did they know and just weren't saying anything?

Finally he looked up at them with tearful eyes, to find that they were staring at him with worried eyes. Eyes only his parents have ever given him, surely they know… they had to know, with those looks.

Still not knowing what to say Harry shook his head, then: "why didn't anyone ever tell me?" Lily Potter gasped and looked at her husband, who had a slight smile…


	6. Pictures

_**Never Mention**_

_Chapter 5:_

"I knew he wasn't stupid like Dumbledore thought." James mumbled still smiling.

"Dumbledore didn't think he was stupid, remember? He said that he _told _Henry to expect this." Lily replied sharply.

Harry jumped up at this. "So you really are my parents? I mean, my adoptive mom and dad confirmed my suspicions, but it's would obviously not be the first time they lied to me."

Lily frowned and stood walking slowly to Harry. "It was dark times Harry… If we didn't give you up... who knows what might have happened. And we always knew you'd come back to us." Harry looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"I think I always sort of knew…I mean I had these weird dreams and well I looked _nothing _like my par… Kelly and Henry."

"Harry, call them your parents." James said and Lily nodded. Then the bell rang and first year Gryffindors started storming into the room.

Hermione Granger smiled when she saw Harry already in a desk. Lily knelt in front of him and took his hand in her own warm, "we can talk later if you want Harry… if you want to see pictures or something… well I always have this one." She reached into her pocket and handed him a folded piece of paper before leaving the room.

Harry looked at the photo; it was of him and his parents. He was in their arms that they were smiling and waving and his mom gave him a kiss on the forehead every once in awhile.

Suddenly had the urge to tell his mother he wasn't mad and him and his father or his little sister, that they just wanted to keep him safe. So he stuck up his hand.

"Yes Tardy?" He asked with a slight smile.

"May-may I be excused?" Harry asked.

James's smiled faltered. "Of course, you have a lot to digest, Harry I think it is best if you go for a breather."

"Harry didn't eat a thing! He got a letter from his parents then stormed off." Ron said but Harry ignored him and left the room.

Harry left the room and went straight to the owlery. Getting parchment and a quil he wrote his family.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Yes I'll still call you that; I know who my parents are now. I've spoken with them but my mother still wants to talk later. I don't know what to do, so I'll ask you this… what happens now?_

_Love from your son_

_Harry _

Harry gave the letter to Hedwig and he flew off.

That night at dinner Harry received an owl back.

_I don't know baby, I just don't know… I think we need to talk to Dumbledore._

**XXX**

**A/N: I AM SOOO STUCK!! Plz people, story ideas? Grrr, I have no clue what do!!! Help me pleeeeease!!!!!**


End file.
